Impact of Heart
by Maquarrvin
Summary: Beastboy becomes the heart of the titans by his singing, but at dinner at the Place of Pizza he winds with a new Identity and something he will never forget a tough thug named Boss, winds up getting into a quick fight with Beastboy. will BB get into impac
1. Impact

Beastboy was looking at pictures of the Teen Titans in his room, disappointed about what Terra had recently did on the night of their date.he started off looking at Raven's picture with him. "I wish I could make her happy, only if that Trigon thing wouldn't of made her...I need to help her in some way." He went into her room and took a book from Raven's desk, then he took another, he was up to this while thinking in the back of his head. "hm..what to do when you are trying to making someone happy..." He started reading. Moments later, he found a chapter about singing. "Singing? is this thing sure i could......" He turned the page, finding a song about Romance, Love, and Drama. " What is this song doing in this book?" the song was titled "Will You Still Love Me?" He noticed it was one he heared before, from the radio. " My song, h-how did this get in here" he thought if he sang that song while in a fight, he would make her happy and LESS ANGRY. "hm.. i will do this" He started going downst-airs when none of the others were looking. he went into the garage and put the book closed on his lap. he took a breath to see if he could do it without the lyrics in it.  
  
" Take me as I am,  
Put your hand in mine,  
Now and forever....."  
  
He started singing, having the others wonder.Robin and Starfire were watching an action movie, when suddenly they heared the sound of BB's voice through the floor. Robin looked at Starfire. "Uh, who is singing?" Starfire had a puzzled look on her face. She looked at Raven and Cyborg, then she looked back at Robin. "And where is Beast Boy" Cyborg HEARD the singing.  
  
"Darling here I stand,  
Stand before you now,  
Deep inside i always knew.."  
  
Cyborg looked puzzled and then looked at Raven, who was meditating. "Uh, do you think BB would sing like that?!"  
Raven thought of BB singing in two ways. (1 Badly) (2 JUST LIKE THAT THEY HEARD) "Uh, if you are looking for that Singer you guys are mystering about....it is BeastBoy." Cyborg looked angry. he only thought of him Dancing. but they heard the noise again...  
  
"It was You,  
You and me,  
Two hearts drawn together by destiny,  
It was you,  
And you for me,  
Every road leads to your door,  
Every step I t ake, Forever More......"  
  
Robin heard the words 'Forever More' in his mind, if he MEANT IT.  
They heard the noise again, but louder  
  
"Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life,  
I got a lot of love and i dont wanna let go,  
Will You Still Love Me for the rest of my life...."  
  
Cyborg couldn't take it. "GRRRR!!! I AM GOING TO KICK HIS BEHI....."  
The noise had continued, cutting him off.  
  
" 'Cause i can't go on,  
No i can't go on,  
I Can't go on,  
If i'm on my own......."  
  
Starfire heard his voice, seriously wanting to go to him " Robin we must find him!"  
Robin had an idea.  
"wait, i am going to send Cyborg over into the Garage.  
" UH-OH, serious trouble. Cyborg would just RUN BACK UP IF HE WENT.  
  
Cyborg knew it, IN THE GARAGE.  
"Fine, i will, but if he is the one singing, I'LL...." he went down the stairs into the garage BB still singing  
  
"Take me as I am,  
Put your heart in mine, stay with me forever,  
Cause i am just a man, who never understood,  
I never had a thing to prove...."  
  
Cyborg got Dead Scared, turning almost white. " AHHHH!!!!! " he ran back up to the others still white.  
Robin and raven went over as starfire went downstairs to find BB.  
" WHAT HAPPENED CYBORG!" raven knew it was the singing, or something else.  
" was it the singing?" raven questionly asked.  
Cyborg would not talk about it, he stood up and started to think it over.  
"HE -He -He WAS SINGING!!"  
Starfire had the negative look on her eyes, but said something Robin had not heard in years. "I KNEW IT!"  
Robin went downstairs and so did Raven. they heard the singing..  
  
"till there was you, You and me Then it all came clear so suddenly How close to you that I wanna be,  
Just say you'll love me for the rest of your life, I Gotta lot of love and I dont wanna let go,Will You Still Love Me For the rest of my life,Cause i cant go on,No i cant go on,i cant go on,if im on my own.....Do you believe a love could run so strong, do you belive a love could pass you by,There was no speacial one for me,I was the lovely one you see,but then my heart lost all control,now your all that I KnowJust say you love me for the rest of your life,i gotta lot of love and i dont wanna let go,  
Will You Still Love Me for the rest of my life,cause i cant go on,No i cant go on,I Cant go on, if i am one my own....."  
He was holding on to something that looked like an ambulet. Raven had to go closer, but BB did too,he was holding it for her to touch, and Starfire knew what was going to happen.Beastboy was looking at her like they are meeting eachother for the first time.He then held it and made some kind of Psi ball for it that made a flower,  
"Never, BE ALONE..." Raven KNEW THOSE FORBIDDEN WORDS, he never said in so much of a dark voice."BB...." Robin was asking ".....y-you ok?"  
Beastboy stoped raising his right hand up and and putting it down again."...im fine, now let me go Redo my room, it's a mess."Starfire had no clue why he said that. " But Beastboy, your acting so much like---" she was CUT OFF." i mean it! now LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" his eyes went Pure Yellow, going to his room ans slamming the door shut.Robin had to follow. " CMON BB WE NEED TO GO TO THE PIZZA PLACE FOR DINNER!, PLEASE COME!" BeastBoy peeked out of the door." i will meet you guys there, i have to comb my hair." he closed the door. Whatever he said was NOT a good sign. Robin and the others were going to have a meeting after going to the pizza place. Beastboy was hiding in the coat, Not because he wanted to, he knew that if he show his 'New' face, he would be in deep trouble.  
  
In the T-Car, Cyborg was giving the opertunity for Raven to drive, and each time a new persong get picked to drive, they have to pick a partner to be in the passenger seat of the car. Raven was ready to choose. "Hm, I Choose......Beastboy, i know he has that look on his face."BB climbed to the front passenger seat. "Raven, do you mind if when we get back from dinner, how abot meditating on the roof of Titans' Tower." he whispered. Raven had her mood changed from angry to positive. " I really like that idea, how about we do it at 7:00."  
Beastboy made her happy this time, but more than expected. " yeah because that is nightfall for here. " Robin thought That was not going to last. "ARE WE THERE YET!?" cyborg had kept yelling to them. "Yes we are here now QUIT ASKING ME!?" raven got hesitated, and BB got angry. Robin was going toward BB."Isn't it a bit windy?" Raven looked at the wind, thinking of the 50 or 30 miles per hour.  
As they went up to the top of the pizza place, the wind caught BBS hood, for him, he needs to put it back on.Raven looked at him Trying to put it on, but she saw long stands of hair coming from BB's head. "Uh BB, this is only between me and you, can I see the look without your coat? Beastboy knew she was going to ask that, but if he wanted to make her happy.."Ok, but DON'T TELL THE OTHERS..." he takes it off with Raven left smiling." did you go shopping or something? Or have you grown your hair out?" Beastboy was suprised. He hung the coat on the hanger inside the Locker and said to her, "i-it just happend and the look woudn't come off, so i decided to keep it." Raven Deeply knew in her mind he looked better. " you look better than before, serious, determined, By the way, the others are needing us at the top" Beast Boy put his coat on, and started flying without changing into an animal, UH-OH......" Uh, BB,.....Your Flying....." raven suddenly warned him. he knew he was, and suddenly lighted up his eyes. "ok, lets go see the others, im hungry for some pepperoni." Raven never heard the word 'Pepperoni' from Beastboy.  
  
At the top of the Pizza Place, Starfire was getting conserned about BB. " Why did he yell at Cyborg? why did he shut the door, and WHY did he go with Raven?" Cyborg started to stand up in his seat. " HE HAS NO RIGHT DOING THAT!! Robin, did he?" Robin started toi stand up in his seat too. "sigh yea but, he is just going through-----" Starfire closed his mouth. "shhh....Don't" Cy got angry. "WHAT !?" Raven and Beastboy started coming up to the top while cy got mad. But BB has a suprise for him. He lifted him up, angry to see the fight. "Stop that Cyborg, tow angry Cyborgs, one person is gonna go up." he put him back down. Cyborg had a question mark on his head. Robin had to ask. "uh did you...." HE was CUT OFF again. "developents, I know." Beastboy GAVE it away. "the Beastboy i use to be, was more STUPID, right" the others shook their heads. " i thought so. the coat i am wearing, do you want to see me out of it?" Starfire really wanted to know about this. "yes, we must!!" Beastboy took his coat off leaving Robin and star Big eyed and Cyborg turning white again. "woah BB, you've changed alot!" Robin was holding Starfire. Cyborg looked at Beastboy Again, while skeaking to raven about him. "BB, you ok??, you look Yellow eyed." Beastboy only got angry."SHUT IT! I dont need your games!" Beastboy put his hand up. And his eyes turned red, which is a REALLY BAD SIGN. Raven went close to the angry BeastBoy. "Calm down, it is part of your development." She warned him, and it made him calm down more. Beastboy saw a boy named Boss, a boy with a Bad Reputation about elf like people like him. Boss went over to BB, angry with his spiked fist, with sharp points. He was holding BB,s neck like in Winner Take All, when Aqualad strangled Speedy. He Aimed at his face. " TAKE THIS YOU ELF!" He whacked him, And Beastboy Fell onto the concrete that was still wet. Boss thought he finished him off, UNTIL.....He got back up and Hit him back. "DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!" Beastboy's eyes turned white and turned back to normal, WITH steam coming from them. Boss got back up and hit him with his hard metal bat, leaving BeastBoy falling and unconchious. Raven went toward Boss, hit him to the ground and went For Beastboy, falling from the 10 story building. Robin grabbed Boss, and had him toward his face. " WHY DID YOU HURT OUR FRIEND!?!" Boss had only a bruse on his face. " HE LOOKS LIKE A ELF! " Boss claimed he was an elf. But he was not, he was just like others, but had his skin turned green.  
Raven saw him on the ground, bleeding. And People were trying to help, because he was a Titan. "Beastboy!! YOU OK?! that Stupib Boss hit you really ha--" she stopped when she saw a Pernament Mark on his forehead. It was an Black-Silver-Emrald Chakera, The most forbidden. Two cuts were right beside the chakera, nine bruises and ten cuts on the face, three on the shoulder, a fracture on the arm. And Worst of all, His eyes were Diolated, and his ears were bleeding. "I'd better call the others..(calling on the T-Caller) Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy has Severe and Isolated injury, falling from the building and getting hit by Boss, and you wouldn't believe what he has on his forehead...." Robin was on the caller." uh, a bruise?...." raven said, " No, you know how i told you guys about the Forbidden Chakera, he has it." (gets off the phone) Robin looked suprised, and looked at the other two. " TITANS EMERGENCY!" Starfire And Cyborg followed. "WHAT IS IT" They both wanted to know.  
Robin sighed but still running down the stairs. " BEASTBOYHASSEVEREINJURYBUTIDON'TKNOWWHATISONHISFOREHEADYET!" Starfire got confused. " mabye, but what injury that is severe?" Cyborg had the same question but he was looking at the people with doctor stuff, kids with fire and ambulance trucks, police bikes and uniforms, and Medicine. "uh, Robin, who knew Kids could be doctors, firemen and police?" Robin looked too, thinking that they were near. "Dunno, what ever is happening, i think we are near the scene." They were, infact they were THERE. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg, got out of the car and raced to Beastboy, still out cold. Starfire and Robin were shocked. "Raven what happened!? he is bleeding profusely!" Starfire got he first aid kit out.  
Raven turned, holding onto BeastBoy's face. "He fell, And hit the concrete." Starfire went behind Robin, scared to see what has come to that. A kid named Dr. Haimiea went to The titans with a strecture, sounds like the kids of Gotham City, Metropolis, and the state of NY were a Doctor phacility, or something like that. Cyborg used his arm for a bone fracture or head wound, but he found something startling in his eyes, a beam of light and a wound. Dr. Haimiea checked his pulse, BBs heart was not normal. it was speeding up. She went and put him on the strechter and called her friends. " we got a CODE 10! HURRY UP!" the kids were racing to get him to their hospital down the street.  
Raven stood there. watching the ambulance take her friend to the Emergency Hospital. She saw a bench in front of her,she sat down, and cried. The others went toward her, but the tossed her hand away from them, as Robin tried to calm her. "I know this is bad Raven, but that Boss had to hurt him." He went to Boss, to ask a question. Boss looked at him, angry. "What Do You Want? that elf kid i hit, HIT me back with his bare fist, hurt me good, but i feel bad, all the elf like teens I hit. This is the first one I got caught by people, and the elf kid fighting back. I never saw their eyes glow either, or his hair and cape go up with the wind, is he some.....gulp warrior?" Robin looked, never hearing that before. " I think so, but why did you? he was a titan. his eyes glowed because he was angry. the wind he made floated his hair and cape. you hit teens because they are elf like and one person of a million elf like people fight back. i caught you doing that though, and he hit you back hecause you hurt him."  
Cyborg was keeping a close watch of Robin and Boss, then he turned back and did not see Raven nor Starfire. "ROBIN, Raven and your GIRLFRIEND flew the coop again like yesterday!" Robin turned in shock. "STARFIRE!!!! hits the window with his fist SHE BETTER NOT BE KIDNAPPED!" but he got a call from Starfire, relieved. "Robin, we are at the Hospital Beastboy was taken to, make sure you bring Boss, Beastboy is in the E.R now. when he gets to his hospital bed you can come and tell Boss he needs to bring something magic." Robin and Boss looked. He went toward the Magic store finding a Emrald-Silver energy in front. it says $10 off for people- FREE FOR TEEN TITANS. Robin bought it, leaving 10 dollars behind on the clerk desk.  
"Boss, tomorrow, you will have to meet at the hospital with the energy. ok?" Robin meant it, if he did not come Beastboy would be angry.Boss wanted to forgive him. "ok, i hope he likes it...i don't want him to be the angry elf...." Robin looked at him "See you tomorrow."  
  
(END CHAPTER 1) 


	2. Forgive

Chapter 2

Intro: Boss makes a mistake of hitting BeastBoy with a metal bat and severely injuring him. Now he has to pay for what he had done.

Boss was going to the Emergency Hospital, where BeastBoy had been taken to yesterday. Robin was at the front of the building when boss saw him.

"Hey Robin, do you think i am going to mess this up? because everytime i give things to others, err.. besides the glow thingie we both bought, they get mad.

Robin looked, thinking if he would. " No, he won't, i am sure he will like it. besides, who whould think he would get mad that way?

Boss smiled, determined to see him. "Cmon, lets go see him, So I can give him this." Robin smiled while the two were walking into the Hospital.

Raven, Starfire and cyborg were in front of beastboy's room, thinking when the other two would be here. Cyborg and raven were playing 'Cards' while waiting.

Then Starfire saw Boss and Robin. "ROBIN, Boss, you're here!" Raven and cy went up while raven was wearing that necklace Beastboy has given to her the night before.

Boss looked at Raven. "Um, sorry for hurting your boyfriend, if what i said stings you, lemme know." Raven looked. thinking of 'boyfriend' and thinking back to where she was crying on the bench last night.

Dr.Hemiea came back. "He may see you now, it is visiting hours." Boss and the others went in his room, but Beastboy looked at Boss, questioned. "Boss, you here too?" Boss was holding the energy. Beastboy knnew that thing would be something.

Boss put it in BBs hands. "im sorry about last night, i didnt know you had four other people with you, so, we cool?" Beastboy looked at the energy, holding it toward the necklace he has on.

"Frosted." Cyborg knew it was a good sign. "BOOYAH!! Beastboy!! you were severely injured.and BTW, here is this mirror, you need to look at something raven saw. Beastboy held the mirror, seeing the chakra. "???? hm, development. didn't you guys know??"

Boss shook his head. "where you from?? um....Atlantis???" WRONG. Beastboy looked at boss and put his hand up again and put it back down. BAD SIGN. "sigh...you guys know where Raven is from.

Where she is from is where i'm from. Boss figured it out by the chakra. "Azerath." Robin looked at raven. "Raven. is he?"

Raven shook her head smiling. "yes, he is." Starfire paused.

Raven felt like singing some remix of Titanic, or she needs one, BB sang, so could she. She grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

First she wrote, ' Every Night In My Dreams'. she looked at the words that are sitting on the paper' .

Then she wrote, 'I see you, i feel you'. she kept writing. she finished it and titled it, ' MY HEART WILL GO ON (remix).

Beastboy ws fully recovered and the titans settled back at the tower. Raven wanted them to meet in the frontroom to see her song she wrote.

Raven singing, MY HEART WILL GO ON (remix)

( I can't find the lyrics but here.)

Every night in my dreams,

I see you, I feel you,

That is how i know you go on.

Far Across the distance,

And spaces between us,

You have come to show you, Go On.

Chorus: Near, Far, Wherever you are, i believe that the heart does go on.

Once More you open the door and youre here in my heart and My Heart Will Go On.

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime,

And never let course till were one.

Love is when i love you one true time i hold to

in my life we'll always go on.

Chorus.

(my heart will go on 3 times)

Youre Here theres nothing i fear and i know that my heart will go on

we'll stay, forever this way

you are safe in my heart and my heart will go on.

(end song)

The others blinked but Beastboy stood up. " REALLY good raven!" Raven smiled. wanting to talk to him. "um, BB, can i talk to you for a minute?"

Beastboy looked. " ok, but first i need to show you my room that i finished redoing." raven looked at his room, facinated. " woah, this is also turning out like my room." raven sat on his bed.

BB wanted to ask her for a date, if she would say yes. "um, rae, will you go on a date with me?" raven turned. she smiled again. "sure, who wouldn't go with you?"

BB blinked. he was happy for her to finally say that. " lets go." they went off into the moonlight.

As They went off on his moped. He might know what is going on at the club. And DR.LIGHT WAS THERE, ruining it by just sayng bad stuff.

BB was angry. He and raven went inside.

As BB went for a drink. Dr.light went for raven. Dr.light unpolitly"uh raven, you have a problem?" puts a seed in her drink. " you maybe thirtsy."

Raven looked mad but took the drink. " well no." she walked to the stage, where she was going to sing.

(sings again)

The audience looked. and ran to the stage and a kid named Randi turned the lights off. Beastboy went over to the stage to dance with her. Dr.light

Hated the song so he tried to turn the music off. didn't work. "RATS!!" Beastboy was still dancing with her until the end of the song

Raven soon started to feel woozy, putting he head on BBs lap. Beastboy was also tired. " Lets go home, im beat." they drove back to the tower.

Starfire was looking at robins color birdarang collection while he was painting a silver magic one for her. "oooh, look at this one! the color is pink laughing."

Robin looked."star, you mad that one." She looked. "oh. teehe!"

Beastboy came back holding Raven, going into THEIR room. she woke up. "Beastboy. we back at the tower? OMG." she started felling woozy again, landing back on bbs lap.

Beastboy felt her head. normal. He then felt her stomach. That was not that normal. He then went to bed.

Morning. Beastboy found out that Dr.light gave her a drink that was poison, or was it. He went to find raven, later he saw her run to her room.

"RAVEN!? where are you going?" he was trying to calm her, but then she started crying, AGAIN. " they made fun of me!" raven went off to her room.

Beastboy knew who THEY are. the other titans. Beastboy went into the frontroom, they were laughing but starfire was angry and robin stopped laighing. Cyborg didnot.

Beastboy steamed up. "CYBORG!!!! YOU IDIOT!!! THAT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND YOU WERE MAKING FUN OF!!!" Cyborg turned, still laughing.

"DID SHE EAT TOO MUCH?!" Beastboy's eyes went Emrald. " NO!!!!!" he hit his fist on the wall, breaking it and then he fell through the wall.

Cyborg laughed again. " you need less workout BB!" BB's eyes went BLACKER. "no, you know what i need." Cyborg stopped laughing. "the fatcake??"

Beastboys eyes went silver. " IS THAT WHAT YOU CALLED HER!!!!!!!?!" Cyborg looked. "um, yes?" Beastboy tackled him. "DONT YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME??"

Cyborg looked at him straight in the eye. " but did you see her?!" Beastboy let go of him and he started to walk off. "yes i know what it means and, you need something else to do besides make fun.

He went to BB and Ravens room.

He saw raven on the bed with a pillow on top of her head. "Raven it's me Beastboy, you ok." Raven sat up, holding a teal blue coat. "um, Beastboy. i made this for you." Beastboy put it on.

"neat. did you make this? and BTW did cyborg call you---" he was cut when raven felt some pains. "ow, ow, ow. OMG. do you think Dr.light poisioned me. i keep getting these pains and they won't stop!"

Raven layed back down. Beastboy ran to her aid, he started rubbing her head. "shhh... it's ok.". Raven got questioned. "what is it? is it a disorder?"

Beastboy looked at her. "I don't know but we will find out........."

(End Chapter 2)


End file.
